Glassware making machines typically employ invert arms for transferring the neck ring sections between a blank station to a blow station, and a neck ring guide to keep the opposed neck ring sections aligned during their opening and closing movements.
A neck ring guide in current use has a circular flange that engages an internal circular groove in each of the neck ring sections. However, when the neck ring sections open far enough to clear the parison finish and permit it to be removed, the neck ring sections become partially disengaged from the neck ring guide. This partial disengagement can allow the neck ring sections to be thrown out of position by the forces produced when the invert arms transfer the neck ring sections back to the blank side of the machine. Also, upon subsequent closing of the neck ring sections, there is excessive friction between the neck ring sections and the neck ring guide.
In accordance with the present invention, the neck ring guide has a pair of parallel runners slidably disposed in external slots formed in the opposed neck ring sections. The runners may be either integrally formed with or replacably mounted on a center body of the neck ring guide. The runners may have outboard keepers for retaining the runners in the neck ring slots, which may be formed integrally with or replacably mounted on the runners. The runners more preferably have longitudinal slots for receiving roll pins on the neck ring sections to retain the runners in the neck ring slots.
The outboard runner design provides wide stable engagement with the neck ring sections, so that the neck ring sections are closely guided at all times during opening and closing movement. Being formed in the outer sides of the neck ring sections, the slots are conveniently located for surface coating options and for machining purposes.
One object of this invention is to provide a glassware making machine provided with neck ring sections and a neck ring guide, having one or more of the foregoing features and capabilities.